Clearing Cache
At certain points in the game, it will be necessary to clear your cache. You have a choice of clearing just the Meteor Games cookies, which may or may not solve the problem; or clearing your entire cache. Clearing your entire cache may affect the browsing of other sites as you will be logged out of them. The instructions below will show you how to clear the cache for each specific browser. Firefox Cookies #Select Tools from the menu and select 'Page Info' from the drop down. #A pop-up should appear. Select 'Security'. #On the Security page, click on 'View Cookies'. #Find apps.meteorgames.com, click on it to highlight, then click on 'Remove Cookie'. Cache #Go to Firefox's Options with either Alt-O or by opening the Tools menu then selecting Options. #Click 'Advanced'. #Click 'Network'. #In the Offline Storage section click the Clear Now button. You won't get any feedback. Internet Explorer Cookies #Select 'Tools' from the menu and select 'Internet Options' from the drop down. #A pop-up should appear. Select 'Settings' in the Browsing History area. #Select 'View Files' on the next page, which should open a folder. #Click on 'Search', then select 'All files and folders'. #Type 'meteorgames' into the search field. #Select the cookies that resulted from the search and delete. Cache #Open the Tools menu from either the Menu Bar or Command Bar. #Select 'Internet Options'.* #In the General tab, hit the Delete button. #In the dialog that pops up, put a checkmark next to 'Temporary Internet files'. This is the part of the browser cache that matters. #Un-check things you don't want deleted, if you wish. It's a good idea to clean just the cache the first time. #If the web site is listed in your browser Favorites then remove any check-mark next to 'Preserve favorite website data'. #Now click the Delete button in the dialog. This can take awhile if there are lots of files to delete. #You should close Internet Explorer when you're done if you deleted cookies, too, so that deleted cookies still in memory are cleared from your current browsing session. Wait until it's done closing then launch Internet Explorer again. Google Chrome #Click on the wrench icon in the upper right corner of the browser and select 'options' from the drop down menu. #See on the left words either Under The Hood Or Under The Bonnet #A pop-up should appear. Select 'Clear browsing data...'. If this is the first time you clear out your cache then i would recommend you go back to the Beginning of Time, then clear out once a week. #Another pop-up should appear. Select the "Empty the cache" and "Delete cookies and other site data". You may or may not decide to check the other items. #Select how long a period of time you want to clean out. If you want the job done right - pick "Everything". #Click the "Clear browsing data" button. It should now be done! Safari #Click on the gear icon in the upper right corner of the browser and select 'preferences' from the drop down menu. #A window should appear. Select 'Security' from the menu. #Click on 'Show Cookies'. #In the search field in the upper right of the resulting window, type in apps.meteorgames.com and click 'Remove All'. Opera Cookies #Select Tools from the menu bar and select 'Preferences' from the drop-down menu. #A pop-up should appear. Select 'Advanced' from the tabs. #Click on 'Cookies' from the side menu. #Click on 'Manage Cookies'. #A new pop-up should come up. Type in apps.meteorgames.com in the search field. #Select the cookie that comes up and click 'Delete'. Cache #Select Tools from the menu bar and select 'Delete Private Data' #A pop-up should appear. Click on 'Detailed Options'. #From the list that appears, make sure that 'Delete Entire Cache' is checked. #You can also check or un-check anything else if you so desire. #Click 'Delete'.